My Sweet Angel
by Shiroi no hane
Summary: Bon je suis nul pour les résomer mais c'est une tite histoire entre Tiffany et Anthony. C'est pas grand chose pour le moment mais j'ai un petit manque de temps..... Une petite review en passetn svp
1. Présentation

My Sweet Angel  
  
Allo !!!  
  
Bon c'est ma première fic que je fait alors soyez pas trop méchant s.v.p. ^^ et dite moi se que vous en penser. Bon je sais a première vue sa pas trop l'air de sa mais je voulait présenter tout les perso, c'est une histoire sur Tiffany et Anthony, un couple que je trouve mignon , non c'est vrai qui vont bien ensemble, le même tempérament calme ^^ . Je le dit tout de suite je me basse sur la série télé et non le manga parce que je ne l'est tout simplement pas lue ^^ , si y'a des éléments qui fond partie du manga et que je ne met pas ne m'en voulez par d'accord . Aser parler, place a l'histoire et désoler pour les fautes, je suis nul en français T_T.  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnage de Sakura Card Captor ne m'appartienne pas il sont a CLAMP (sniff sniff toujours les même qui on toute)  
  
My Sweet Angel  
  
Présentation  
  
Apres la capture de la carte ``the void`` , Lionel est rentrer a Hong-Kong et a la plus grande joie de sakura il est revenu il y a de ça 2 ans, après avoir fait comprendre a sa mère qu'il aimait Sakura plus que tout. Kero vie toujours dans la chambre de Sakura et il n'y a que Thomas qui soit au courant des cartes de plus il ces trouver un point commun avec Kero : embêter Lionel. Mathieu est toujours le meilleur ami de Thomas. Tiffany, elle fait toujours des costume pour Sakura mais un peut moins fou, elle adore lui faire des robes pour des occasions spéciale et elle n'en rate pas une et bien sur elle est toujours la pour la filmé a pas mal toute les occasion quelle peut trouver même si Sakura ne fait plus de magie et puis voir sa meilleur amie heureuse, surtout depuis que Lionel est revenu, la rendait heureuse elle aussi, mais au fond d'elle il maquait quelque chose ou plutot quelqu'un...  
  
Anthony lui il est toujours en Angleterre, mais il s'ennuyait depuis longtemps, Samanta elle avait garder sa bonne humeur et Gothar lui était toujours dans la bibliothèque. La petite bande est toujours la, Sandrine est avec Yvan a la grande surprise de tous ( non sans blague T_T ) et Sandrine elle était toujours la pour lui tirer les oreilles quand il se mettait a raconter ces bobards. Sonia était tres proche de M. Terada ce qui déplaisait a quelle que personne, mais ses amis sens fichait autant quelle était heureuse. Nadine adore toujours les histoire d'horreur et aime bien faire peur a Sakura de temps en temps qui se réfugie a chaque coup dans les bras de Lionel. Ils ont presque tous 17 ans et viennent d'entrer en dernière année.  
  
Je sais c'est pas long pour le moment mais je voulait juste présenter les perso en particulier. Bon c'est pas que je veut être méchante mais sa fini la pour aujourd'hui je suis en train de retranscrite le chapitre 1 la suite devrait être pour demain ou si j'ai de la chance pour se soir 


	2. Chapitre 1

Comme promis voilà le début de l'histoire, faut bien commencer a quelle que pard ^^  
  
Disclaimer : Les perso de Sakura Card Captord ne sont malheureusement pas a moi ils sont a CLAMP (pauvre de moi ¬_¬ )  
  
Chapitre I  
  
Ça fait quelque semaine que la rentré des classe était passer. Tiffany se rendait a l'école comme tout les matin, elle et Sakura était devenu vraiment jolie avec le temps , les plus belle de tout le lycée elle n'avaient aucunement changer toujours les mêmes Sakura les cheveu court couleur miel avec des beau yeux vert qui laissait voir tout son bonheur et Tiffany elle ces long cheveu noir et ces jolie yeux mauve ou pouvait voir de la joie mais fessait tout pour cacher sa tristesse depuis quelle avait découvert qui elle aimait du plus profond de son cœur mais ne pouvant le voir. Plusieurs garçons les avaient souvent inviter mais toute les deux avait toujours refuser pour Sakura s'était évident mais pour Tiffany c'était une autre histoire que tout le monde ignorait. Tiffay marchait tranquillement perdu dans ces pansé quand quel qu'un l'appela.  
  
Sak – HEYYYYYY !!!!!!!! TIFFANYYYY!!!!  
  
Tif – Tien, bonjours Sakura tu est bien matinal aujourd'hui.  
  
Sak – Bin c'est que Lionel est venu me chercher.  
  
Comme de défaite ce dernier arriva et prit Sakura par la taille .  
  
Tif – A je comprend mieux la .  
  
Li – J'avait pas le goût de l'attendre ce matin elle est presque toujours en retard alors je suis aller la réveiller. Il avait sont plus beau sourire qui laissait deviner la façon que Sakura c'est fait réveiller.  
  
Sakura venait de viré au rouge fluo et Tiffany riait, puis ils reprirent la route de l'école ensemble.  
  
En classe  
  
Sak – Bonjour tout le monde!!!!!  
  
Nad – Waaaaaa Sakura tu est a l'heure pour une foie.  
  
Tif – Bien elle ces fait réveiller se matin. Avec un petit ton de moquerie  
  
Sak – WOÉ !!! toute rouge encore un foie.  
  
San – Tien mais alors ou est passer Lionel ? plein de sous entendus  
  
Sak – Il est avec Yvan ont l'a rencontrer dans le couloir et ils se sont mit a parler ensemble et Tiffany et moi ont a décider de rentrer en classe.  
  
A se même moment Yvan et Lionel arrivèrent.  
  
Yvan – Salut les filles !  
  
Et puis ils entendirent la cloche sonner et tous reprirent leurs place Lionel était toujours assit derrière Sakura et Tiffany a la droite de celle si. Tiffany jeta un coup d'œil a la place qui avait en arrière d'elle qui autrefois du temps qu'il était a Tomoeda était celle d'Anthony cette place était toujours vide depuis, il y avait un peut de déception dans son regard faute de pas le voir a cette place. Sakura la fit vite sortir de ces penser  
  
Sak – Sa va Tiffany tu a l'air toute drole ?  
  
Tif – Heuuu ce n'est rien j'était juste un peut perdu dans mes pensées, c'est tout.  
  
Sak – Tu pensait a quoi ?  
  
Tif – Et bien a la prochaine robe que je vait te faire. Elle avait dit sa avec un immense sourire  
  
Sak – Heuuuu......... ok . avec la goûte style manga derrière la tête.  
  
Elle venait de mentir a Sakura, mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité sur ces sentiment, elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être jamais et que si ça se trouve qu'il ne se rapellait même plus d'elle, mais elle ne voulait pas inquiété Sakura pour rien et puis voir sa meilleure amie heureuse lui mettait du soleil dans sa journée.......  
  
Le cour débuta et ça allait être une longue journée a écouté les prof parler, mais pendant se temps la en Angleterre un jeune magicien était chez lui dans une grande maison, pour ne pas dire un véritable manoir, il était confortablement assit dans un fauteuil entrain de prendre une tasse de thé devant le feu de la cheminer. Il regarda par la fenêtre et soupira.  
  
Ant – encore une autre journée brumeuse et pluvieuse....  
  
Sam – Une journée grise que je dirait moi.  
  
Ant – Oui tu a raison un journée grise.... soupir   
  
Sam – ARRÊTE!!! Tu m'énerve quand tu fait sa. Depuis que l'ont est rentré de Japon que tu as se comportement la et c'est pire quand il fait des journée comme celle si, ce qui arrive souvent TROP souvent je dirai. Y'a un truc qui cloche avec toi, tu n'est plus vraiment le même .  
  
Ant – ............  
  
Sam – Ne me regarde pas comme ça je ne fait que dire la vérité tu ferait mieux de trouver se qui va pas avec toi et au plus vite Gothar et moi on est tanné de te voir comme sa .....  
  
Sur se Samanta quitta la pièce laissent Anthony tout a fait bouché. Il n'avait même pas remarqué lui même sont changement de comportement depuis son retour du Japon. Il avait beau réfléchir a se qui aurait pus le transformer a se point la mais ne trouvant rien il décida d'aller se coucher, peut être qu'il comprendrait mieux le lendemain.  
  
Une foie la tête poser sur l'oreiller il sombra dans le sommeil ( faut dire qu'il est fatiguer le Anthony ^^ ) Cette nuit la il fit un rêve c'était comme si sont subconscient lui savait se qui se passait, ce que Samanta lui avait dit l'avait affecter, il se réveilla en murmurant le nom de Tiffany son cœur et son âme lui avait parler durant son sommeil. Ils lui avaient fait comprendre se qu'il ressentait pour elle, c'est la que ses vrai problème commençait, des tas de question se bousculait dans sont esprit, si elle l'avait oublier, avait t'elle un copain ou encore si il lui disait ce que lui ressentait pour elle comment elle le prendrait et puis si s'était réciproque. Il se rendormi sur la penser de celle qui hante son cœur depuis quelque années déjà, mais ne s'en était pas rendu compte une seule seconde avent ce soir . Il avait vraiment été idiot de ne pas sen rendre compte plus tôt.  
  
Je suis plate de m'arrête, je suis sadique niark niark, non je voulait juste faire se chapitre pour que Anthony réalise ce qu'il éprouve mais la suite devrai arriver dans pas très long je suis déjà entrain de l'écrire j'y suis qu'a la moitié encore mais sa ne sera pas tardé  
  
J'aimerait avoir vos commentaire svp sa fait toujours plaisir un peut d'encouragement  
  
Shiroi no hane 


End file.
